


"I'm Pregnant"

by fandomtrash1224



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluffy, Hints of Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Percico - Freeform, nico and jason friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash1224/pseuds/fandomtrash1224
Summary: Percy and Nico have a one-night-stand...then something happens....





	"I'm Pregnant"

Nico sat there in the camp bathroom, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. How could this happen? He was a boy! Boys can’t get pregnant. He didn’t have a uterus, he didn’t have eggs, or a fucking period, how could he get pregnant?

The memories of last month kept flashing through his head. 

They were sitting outside of the Poseidon cabin, watching the water. He and Percy were extremely close, and Nico wouldn’t lie, he enjoyed the closeness of everything. He had idolized Percy for forever, and realized, he wanted more than to just be like him. He wanted him.

He looked down at the two lines on the pregnancy test. They hadn’t really spoken since the incident. It was awkward. Percy swore it was more to him than one hook-up, but if it was, why hadn’t he made any effort to try and talk to him again?

Nico was never good with relationships and didn’t know how to approach the son of the sea god. Especially when his blonde ex was in the room. They knew it was best to break up, and they remained friends, but how was Nico supposed to just walk up in front of Annabeth, asking if Percy wanted to walk with him, or something stupid like that. It was just hard.

He remembered how Percy carefully, gently, kissed his neck, his lips. How he was just the right amount of rough and gentle, how Nico no longer had felt insecure under his touch. He felt loved, more loved than he had felt in years. He felt cared for.

Now he didn’t. Know he felt alone. He could hear the whispers already, even though no one knew, he knew as soon as the word got out, when he started showing, eating more, having morning sickness, he knew there would be whispers. 

He remembered the noises, the pants, the moans. He remembered calling out Percy’s name until his throat was sore. He remembered the small praises whispered in his ear from the green-eyed boy. He remembered the feeling, the smell, the taste. 

The memories brought tears to his eyes, but he wiped them away before they could fall. Nico di Angelo was not about to cry over some boy. No matter who it was, he wasn’t going to cry. He quickly wiped his face once more, took a shaky breath in the mirror, then ran out of the bathroom, into his cabin.

He heard someone call out for him, but he ignored it. It wasn’t Percy. He wanted nothing more than to run and tell Percy about what had happened, that he was carrying there baby

If the voice was Jason, he would also probably stop. Jason was like a parent to him, he would always help him no matter what. With that thought rushing through his head, he turned away from cabin 13, and headed for the Zeus cabin, hoping to find Jason, and only Jason.

Sadly, nothing wanted to go right for Nico that day, when he walked in, he was immediately looking at three demigods. He could only assume, due to all the blueprints, that they were planning the constructions for the smaller, minor, gods cabins and monuments. Annabeth was engrossed in the papers, Jason and Percy seemed to be goofing around, and the daughter of Athena didn’t seem to mind, since she had a small smile on her face.

As soon as Jason saw Nico, his smile faded, Jason could always tell when Nico was upset, and now, seeing the other two half-bloods there, Nico was beginning to panic.

“Hey, Neeks, what’s wrong?” Jason asked, standing up from the floor. His face was masked with concern, and Nico saw from the corner of his eye, Percy looked extremely worried.

“J-Jason,” Nico tried to speak more, but he was shocked. He didn’t know what to say. Percy was right there, he should say it now, Percy deserved to know. Either way, he decided not to say it and just look Jason in the eyes, giving an expression of needing to talk. 

“Okay,” He started walking away from the other teens, then turned to them. “I’ll be right back,” He then walked Nico out of the cabin door. “Hey, what’s wrong? You seem a bit shaken up to say the least,”

Nico just looked at the taller boy, tears brimming his eyes, he wiped them away as fast as he could. “I-Can we--Can we go into the forest? So no one can hear,” Nico managed to say in a shaky voice.

“Yes, of course, of course,” Jason repeated, following Nico into the woods. Nico didn’t know how he would word it. How are you supposed to tell your best friend that you’re carrying your other friends baby?

When the two boys arrived in the woods, Nico had to hold back any tears, making his voice even more shaky. He knew he wanted to tell Jason. Jason was the first person he came out to, and he had kept his mouth shut. Nico would trust him with anything.

“What I’m about to tell you,” Nico began, his voice wavering. “You’re not going to believe, but it’s true, and--” Nico let out a sigh. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the white stick. Jason’s jaw dropped and he held out his hand, asking if he could see it.

“How did this?” Jason looked at Nico, he was clearly confused. “I believe you, but, how?”

Nico shook his head. Tears, once again, burning his eyes, threatening to fall down his face. “I have--” He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. “--no clue, I didn’t know I could get pregnant, I-I-I’m a boy, I didn’t think it’d be possible,” Nico explained. “I should’ve known though, a demigod’s life is never normal,”

“Do you know,” Jason placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder, it was warm and comforting. “Who the father, other father, could be?”

Nico nodded his head in response. “There’s only one person it could be,” Nico braced himself for what he was about to say, biting back sobs. “It’s…” Nico couldn’t bring himself to say it. It was Percy. There was no way it wasn’t. It had to be Percy, but even still...he couldn’t seem to say it out loud.

Nico remembered after. He remembered as Percy carefully carried a tired Nico to the bathroom and running the water. They both went in, and they cleaned up, carefully, softly, the feeling of lust in the room. After they were clean, they stood in the steaming water, close to each other, there clean bodies pressed close together, looking into each other's eyes.

Nico looked up at Jason, pushing the thought out of his mind. He took another shaky breath. “The only person it could possibly be is…” He was choking on the words again, they just wouldn’t come up.

“Nico, it’s okay, whoever it is, everything will be alright,” Jason told Nico, looking into his eyes. Nico almost began to sob, something he kept telling himself he wouldn’t do.

“It won’t be okay Jason, it won’t we haven’t really talked since the night, Jason, I don’t want to trap them into something they wouldn’t want, and they don’t want me, I know they don’t, and Jase,” Nico looked up at Jason, tears filling in his eyes. “I can’t blame them, not to mention a baby, I couldn’t do that to him,” 

“Are you going to tell them?” Jason asked. Nico was thankful Jason wasn’t prying to know it was Percy.

Nico nodded. “I need to, I just don’t know how, or when, or--”

Jason brought Nico into a hug, cutting the shorter boy off, “You’ll know when, wanna come back into my cabin for a bit?”

Nico simply nodded, forgetting the fact there were two other demigods in there.

~

When the two boys arrived, Nico suddenly felt like leaving, yet at the same time, wouldn’t want to go anywhere else. He sat down on Jason’s bed. Percy shot him a look, one that asked if he was okay, Nico looked down at his feet, acting as if he hadn’t saw him. Why did Percy have to have such shocking green eyes?

Nico had been sitting on Jason’s bed for what felt like hours. Eventually, Annabeth had left, she had to lead her cabin to the Dining Pavilion. Now it was just Jason, Percy, and Nico. Nico had started to fiddle with random things around Jason’s room.

A few minutes later, Jason had been summoned to the Big House by Chiron, Jason, not knowing Percy was the one who impregnated him, left. Now it was just him and Percy.

There was an awkward silence. Then, Percy spoke up. “Neeks? Are you okay?”

“Spectacular,” He mumbled. He had finally calmed down and didn’t want to start crying again. Nico looked down at his hands.

“Seriously Nico, please, tell me what’s wrong,” Percy said. Nico felt the bed move, Percy had just taken a seat next to him.

Nico looked up at Percy, as soon as there eyes met, tears filled Nico’s eyes, a few spilled over, but he turned away and wiped them away quickly. He felt Percy’s arm reach around him. Before he could see Nico break down, the son of Hades pushed Percy away and ran out of the Zeus cabin, all the way to cabin 13.

He slammed the door behind him, and leaned against the door before sinking down to the floor. He wanted nothing more than to shadow travel away. To leave this country or at least this camp.

As tears fell down his face, he heard a knock on the door. A soft voice spoke through it. “Neeks, hey, please, tell me what’s wrong,” It was Percy. Nico let out a sob. He covered his mouth quickly after, stopping anymore from coming out.

“Nico,” Nico heard the voice from lower now, like Percy was now kneeling on the porch. “Please, let me in, are you okay, don’t do anything...irrational,” 

Nico knew he was talking about the scars. He had been reckless with his life before, he harmed himself, Percy clearly had noticed this. Nico didn’t reply, just lifted his head back against the door.

“Neeks, please, just let me in, I want to talk,” Percy’s calm voice said.

“You’ve had a chance to talk to me for the last month, Percy,” Nico replied, trying to sound intimidating, but his voice was shaky.

“Nico, I know,” Percy sounded as if tears were threatening to spill out to. “Please, just let me in, please, Nico,”

Seconds later, Nico was opening the door. Percy was on his knees, tears in his eyes. He looked up at Nico, Nico looked at Percy, shortly after, Percy was standing, and he walked into the cabin.

Nico backed away from Percy, who was now standing at the door. Nico sat down on his bed, not making eye contact with Percy.

“Ni--”

Nico cut Percy off. “I’m so so sorry,” He cried. His voice was shaky and wavering. Tears had already spilled out.

“Nico, you shouldn’t be sorry for anything, I should have tried--”

“No, I’m sorry…” Nico wiped his face. “Percy, I’m pregnant,”

There was a silence. Nico remembered after the shower, he was given one of Percy’s shirts, and had on his boxer briefs. He was going to walk back home, after putting on pants, but Percy had stopped him. He smiled at him before kissing his forehead. “Don’t go,” He had whispered. He carefully guided Nico down back to the bed. Kissing his forehead, before wrapping his arms around him.

Nico looked back around at this reality. Percy was still by the door, and Nico was silently crying. Nico was about to ask Percy to just leave, but then Percy was walking towards Nico. “Nico,” He sat down next to Nico, and looked up into his green eyes. Nico couldn’t stop crying, no matter how hard he kept trying to.

“Perce, I’m so sor--”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Percy said before wrapping Nico in a hug. “I should be the one apologizing,”

Nico shook his head. “No, you shouldn’t, and I’ll be fine, you don’t need to stay, I don’t want you to be trapped into this--”

“Please don’t think you would be trapping me, Nico,” Percy cooed. Nico broke down. He had been holding it back for so long, but being in Percy’s arms, being told everything would be alright, it made him feel safe, like things could turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions?


End file.
